


Nuestros errores son nuestras recompensas

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But they try, F/M, M/M, Naruto POV, Older Uchiha Sasuke, Older Uzumaki Naruto, They did many things wrong, Weddings, angst suave supongo, escrito en primera persona, incluso hinata, pero la pieza es tan cortita que he creído mejor poner solo a los dos personajes principales, proud dads, también aparecen sarada y boruto, y sakura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: La boda de Boruto y Sarada debería ser lo primordial, pero es inevitable, para Naruto, que sus ojos se desvíen hacia el padre de la novia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! Ahí va mi pequeño regalo para ti :)
> 
>    
> \---  
>  
> 
> Soy consciente de que voy a recibir algunos tomatazos por haber escrito este pequeño one-shot pero era una idea que me vino un día a la mente y quería escribirla, convertirla en una pequeña pieza. Aunque sea una pieza bastante (muy) mediocre y sobre un tema complicado de tratar y que puede herir muchas sensibilidades. Espero no herir las vuestras, no con este fanfic tan simplista y superficial. Al fin y al cabo con menos de 2000 palabras no da tiempo a tratar semejante tema con la dignidad y complejidad que merece.
> 
> Yendo a otro detalle a comentar, confesaros que es el primer fanfic que escribo en primera persona. No me preguntéis por qué porque, en general —que siempre hay excepciones—, no suelo ser amante de las historias escritas en primera persona. ¡Pero siempre está bien experimentar con cosas nuevas! Y parece ser que los cumpleaños de Sasuke y Naruto, este año, han sido víctimas de mis experimentos. (Perdonadme parejita).
> 
> Este fanfic no precisa advertencias, o no que yo considere necesarias de advertir, de modo que, sin más dilación, os dejo con él.

Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar los ojos de Boruto se ensancharon en sorpresa, resplandecientes, llenos de vida. La felicidad destilaba por cada uno de sus poros. Las manos de Hinata se aferraron, con su habitual suavidad, a mi antebrazo, doblado y dispuesto para ella y, juntos, nos dimos la vuelta para poder contemplar a la novia que le había robado el aliento a Boruto, que hacía resplandecer sus ojos como nada lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, apenas pude fijarme en el largo vestido blanco que lucía, ni en su sonrisa de ensueño, ni en el ramo que cargaba en la mano. El padre de la novia la acompañaba hacia el altar, caminando con su habitual elegancia tensa, su rostro impasible, fijo en la figura de mi hijo esperándoles al final de la alfombra. No importaba que se encontrase ya en los primeros años de sus cincuentas, el traje negro se ceñía a su cuerpo con gracia, el cuello de la camisa blanca abrazando su cuello exquisito, una ridícula florecilla destacando impropia en el ojal de la chaqueta, dotándole de una dureza suave, convirtiéndole en una imagen nunca antes vista, inesperada. La elegancia y sobriedad de Sasuke hacía destacar aquella pequeña flor blanca con fascinación; por un momento quise sacar la flor del ojal y colocarla junto a su tez pálida y serena, para comprobar si eran del mismo color, para comprobar si su mirada severa y profunda lograba erradicar la delicadeza de la pequeña flor. Alguien había logrado convencerle para que peinase su cabello hacia atrás, librando su rostro del manto que siempre lo cubría, mostrándole al mundo, durante la boda de su hija, que uno de sus ojos era distinto del otro, que el padre de la novia era especial e irrepetible. Irrepetible sin duda.

 

Hinata cubrió sus labios con un pañuelo de tela cuando Boruto tendió su mano a Sarada. Y comenzó a llorar en silencio cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo. Mi hijo estaba en una nube y yo no podía evitar sonreír al mirarle. No podía haber hecho mejor elección, la hija de mis mejores amigos, la hija de Sakura-chan y de Sasuke. No cabía en mí mismo de satisfacción.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo les vi. A Sasuke, junto a Sakura-chan. Al otro lado del pasillo. El uno junto al otro.

 

 

Cuando Boruto retiró el velo que cubría el rostro de Sarada sentí mi corazón comenzar a palpitar más aprisa. Y no fue por la razón por la que debería. El cabello rubio de mi hijo, cada vez más cerca del cabello sedoso y de un imposible negro de la adorable Sarada. No pude evitar sentir, no pude alejar de mí el poderoso déjà vu. Y no era precisamente uno que evocase mi propia boda con Hinata. Los cabellos negros que tenía grabados en el corazón eran los de otra persona. Los del padre de la novia. El hombre que había dado en herencia a Sarada-chan aquellas facciones específicas, aquella forma especial de los ojos, aquella hechura concreta de sus labios. Y entonces Boruto y Sarada se estaban besando y Hinata apretaba mi brazo, su llanto desenmascarado. Y yo, yo lo único que quería era dejar de mirar aquel beso, y mirar hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

 

 

La ceremonia terminó y yo no era capaz de calcular cuanto tiempo había durado y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que nadie me preguntase jamás cómo había sido la boda, que me pidiese detalles de lo que había ocurrido en ella, porque no lo sabía. Mi memoria solamente había sido capaz de retener la imagen del padre de la novia acompañándola al altar. La pequeña flor blanca, sublime y delicada, destacando ridícula en el ojal de la chaqueta de Sasuke. Su rostro descubierto e inexpresivo. La belleza fascinante de aquel ojo tan especial. Las facciones aún arrebatadoras de un hombre en sus cincuentas. Sasuke no era humano. A estas alturas ya no tenía la menor duda.

 

 

El coche nos dejó en la puerta del restaurante y Hinata y yo nos apresuramos a entrar: Hinata dijo que era de buena educación que los padres del novio llegásemos antes para saludar y agradecer a todos los invitados. También para decirles dónde debían depositar los regalos o el dinero que traían para la pareja de recién casados. Y así lo hicimos, recibimos a todos los invitados con agradecimientos y sonrisas, al fin y al cabo, muchos querían felicitarme a mí también por la boda de mi hijo.

 

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron más tarde, en el coche anterior al de los novios. Probablemente Sakura-chan había estado ayudando con el vestido de Sarada-chan. De modo que nosotros, cuando todos los invitados ya estaban acomodados, nos sentamos también, antes de que llegasen ellos. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reír al imaginar a Boruto a solas con Sasuke en algún pasillo, esperando a la madre y la hija. Por mucho que Boruto admirase a Sasuke, Sasuke podía ser algo duro cuando quería, sobretodo si se trataba de su hija.

 

La comida fue algo especial. Sentí un gran orgullo al ver a Boruto alzarse y hablar sobre él y Sarada-chan con tanta seguridad en sí mismo, y cuando Sarada-chan habló sobre Boruto y sus virtudes como novio, virtudes de mi propio hijo que yo desconocía. La risilla de Hinata me dijo que ella sí conocía muchas de aquellas anécdotas que yo ignoraba, y sentí algo amargo en mi paladar. Di mi discurso de felicitación a la pareja cuando llegó mi turno, abriendo paso a los amigos y otros invitados que quisieron intervenir y felicitarles. Mi corazón palpitó deprisa cuando ya solo quedaba el discurso de los padres de la novia, ansiaba oír la voz de Sasuke. Fue Sakura-chan quién lo dio. Sin embargo, mientras ella hablaba, pude observar a Sasuke, a lo lejos, en la mesa que quedaba frente a la nuestra, al otro lado de la sala. Y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Sasuke también me miraba a mí. Reprimí la sonrisa, el sonrojo, todo. Reprimí todas las reacciones instintivas que mi cuerpo tenía al encontrarse con aquella mirada. Le saludé con la mano, en un gesto disimulado, neutro. Sasuke asintió. Y ambos devolvimos nuestra atención a Sakura-chan y a nuestros hijos recién casados.

 

 

La liberación llegó cuando terminó la comida formal. La fiesta se celebró en el jardín del restaurante, al aire libre, bajo unas carpas blancas en dónde se podía bailar o beber. Varios grupos comenzaron a formarse alrededor de las pequeñas mesas con las bebidas y los tentempiés, enfrascados en conversaciones de todo tipo.

 

Sasuke sacó a Sarada-chan a bailar. Sarada sonreía como nunca la había visto sonreír, aferrándose al cuello de su padre como nunca la había visto aferrarse al de Boruto. La falda de su vestido de gala se hinchaba con cada vuelta que daban, la mano de Sasuke sosteniendo firme la de su hija. No podía agarrarla de la cintura pero parecía que a ella nada podía importarle menos que aquel detalle.

 

—Resplandece como nunca, ¿verdad?

 

Sonreí y volví la mirada hacia la sonrisa de Sakura-chan. Le di un abrazo.

 

—¿Estás contenta?

 

—Claro. Sarada está radiante. Nunca me había sentido tan dichosa.

 

Y pensé en la boda que ella y Sasuke nunca habían tenido. Y apreté más el abrazo en sus hombros.

 

—Todos los ojos están puestos en tu hija y en tu hombre. ¿No quieres ir a robarles un poco de protagonismo?

 

Ella rió. Se dio cuenta de que había dicho “hombre” porque no podía decir “marido”. O tal vez rió por alguna otra razón.

 

—Creo que es tu Boruto quién está a punto de ir a pinchar la burbuja particular de los Uchiha.

 

—Si no lo hace él puedo ir a hacerlo yo, si eso es lo que quieres —propuse.

 

Sakura-chan rió y me dio un suave codazo.

 

—Bobo.

 

Y, efectivamente, Boruto apareció de la nada y recuperó a su esposa. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke vino hacia mí (nosotros).

 

Sakura le dio un abrazo y se despidió de mí. Pronto la vi unirse a Hinata y un grupo de mujeres que bebían mesuradamente un un rincón sombreado del jardín.

 

 

Solos. Estábamos solos al fin.

 

Miré a Sasuke, miré realmente a Sasuke esta vez. Sin disimulo, sin ceremonia. Por fin pude observar a Sasuke _de verdad_.

 

La flor era ridícula.

 

Su rostro era asombroso. Y quise sostenerlo entre mis manos y besarlo. No lo hice. Pero me deleité en su mirada, en aquella mirada que me decía que él deseaba lo mismo. Sasuke quería besarme. Y la primera sonrisa sincera, completamente sincera, salió de mí, espontánea, natural, en mucho tiempo.

 

—Sarada-chan estaba radiante.

 

—Boruto estaba _radiante_ —se quejó, neutro.

 

Me reí.

 

—No puedes culparle, tu hija es hermosa.

 

_Se parece a ti_ , quise decir. Pero me obligué a tragar las palabras. Una a una.

 

—Boruto es

 

Jamás terminó la frase.

 

—Me alegra que nuestros hijos estén enamorados —susurró, su mirada perdida en la pareja bailando entre risas, bajo la carpa principal.

 

—Sí —mentí.

 

Yo no podía alegrarme. Era doloroso. Verles juntos. Porque se parecían demasiado. A nosotros.

 

A nosotros. Que fuimos unos idiotas. Que nos dejamos llevar por lo que creímos que se esperaba de nosotros, por aquello que creíamos que era lo que los demás aceptarían. Caminamos el camino fácil. Sin darnos cuenta, de que, aquel camino no era nada fácil, era un camino vacío y solitario.

 

Nosotros fuimos unos cobardes y renunciamos a nuestra propia felicidad.

 

Boruto y Sarada merecían la que nosotros no tuvimos. Lo merecían todo. Porque ellos habían sido sinceros. Habían sido valientes. Habían escogido el camino que deseaban escoger y lo habían comenzado a recorrer juntos, unidos. Ellos eran más valientes, más listos que nosotros.

 

 

Cuando logré tragar el nudo en mi garganta, alejar la mirada de aquella imagen que no dejaba de azotarme con un déjà vu tras otro, me esperaba una copa. Los dedos gráciles de Sasuke me tendían una copa. La tomé, despacio, regodeándome en el roce de mis dedos en los suyos, en la imagen de nuestras manos unidas en el tallo de la estúpida copa. Y clavé mis ojos en los suyos e hicimos chocar nuestras copas, brindamos, en silencio. Por nuestro reencuentro. Por nuestro diminuto oasis momentáneo. Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

 

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al sorber y yo no quise perderme ni un solo detalle. Quise grabar a fuego en mi memoria el rostro desnudo de Sasuke.

 

—Sarada-chan —musité, sin poder contenerme—, ella es muy bonita. Tiene tus mismos ojos.

 

Sasuke me miró entonces, largo y tendido. El Rinnegan y sus colores, los varios tonos que adquiría a medida que se alejaba de su pupila claramente visibles, dispuestos para que yo pudiese observarlos con todo el detalle que quisiese.

 

—No hay nada que desee más que evitar que sus ojos se parezcan a los míos.

 

Me terminé la bebida de un trago. Sus palabras golpearon profundo.

 

—Lo sé. Y nunca sucederá, Sasuke. Mientras tú y yo vivamos nadie más cargará con semejante peso sobre sus espaldas. Nadie más.

 

—Hn —y su sonrisa fue prácticamente invisible, pero la vi, estaba ahí, para mí.

 

_Te quiero_. Eso era lo que se repetía en mi mente, y en mi corazón. Una y otra vez. Quería decírselo. Quería decírselo. Las palabras me quemaban por dentro, necesitaban salir, llegar a él, al lugar al que pertenecían. Pero no podía permitirme dejarlas salir. No podía. _Te quiero, Sasuke. Con tu Rinnegan. Con todo. Te quiero como nunca querré a nadie._

 

Y me miró. Y supe que él lo sabía. Sasuke lo sabía. Pero él tampoco dijo nada.

 

No podíamos decir nada. Porque fuimos estúpidos. Porque renunciamos a lo que teníamos. Porque creímos que no lograríamos atraparlo nunca entre nuestras manos. Pero… éramos tan estúpidos. En realidad, todo lo que queríamos, ya lo teníamos. _Ya lo teníamos_.

 

 

Sonreí. Mirando hacia el cielo. El cielo más azul que hubiese visto en años. Era un día de ensueño. La boda de nuestros hijos había sido una boda perfecta.

 

Y sentí su presencia, la presencia de Sasuke a mi lado. Y, aunque nuestro oasis fuese diminuto y momentáneo, no necesitaba nada más. Porque él estaba a mi lado.

 

Y agradecí mentalmente, con todas mis fuerzas, a Boruto por ser un Uzumaki de pura cepa y haberse enamorado de una Uchiha. _Gracias, hijo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que, por lo menos, os haya entretenido un poco :)


End file.
